


【Spideypool/賤蟲】Call me maybe

by judy520mina



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judy520mina/pseuds/judy520mina
Summary: ※RR賤X加菲蟲※設定小蜘蛛是帕克工業的CEO兼總裁
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 2





	【Spideypool/賤蟲】Call me maybe

**Author's Note:**

> ※RR賤X加菲蟲  
> ※設定小蜘蛛是帕克工業的CEO兼總裁  
> 

Hey, I just met you and this is crazy,   
But here's my number so call me maybe.  
It's hard to look right at you baby,   
But here's my number so call me maybe.

※ ※ ※

熙熙攘攘的車站裡，一顆不慎失手的籃球正往身穿連帽衫且頭戴帽子的Wade腦袋方向砸過去。  
Wade當然注意到了，開什麼玩笑，他可是Deadpool，要是連這種軟綿綿的球都擋不下的話，還當什麼僱傭兵？  
然而在他欲行動之前，一隻手猛然伸出替他擋下了。  
「先生，你還好嗎？」對方是個頂著一頭棕色蓬鬆短髮的年輕男孩，臉龐白皙稚嫩宛如鑲著兩汪瀲灩湖泊。  
好美的眼睛！Wade心想。  
『噢，又是這可愛的男孩，夥計，騙去旅館來一發如何？』  
『老兄，快用你的大黃瓜把這雙一閃一閃亮晶晶的小星空操成烏雲密佈的滂沱大雨唄，我知道你等不及了。』  
「Oh fuck！你們能不能消停一會！」Wade抬手狠狠往自己腦袋拍過去。  
「先生？」男孩似乎被他怪異的舉動嚇到了，一雙小鹿眼投來一絲關切的眼神。  
「噢，我沒事。別擔心，sweet boy，你身手真敏捷，今天怎麼沒像隻小猴子一樣坐在屋簷上，或在廢棄的工廠裡面逗逗小鳥兒？」  
「什麼？」  
「噢不，沒什麼，我這人就愛胡言亂語，你別在意。謝謝你幫了哥，可愛的男孩。相信你會願意順便幫哥把球還給你身後那位明明不會打球還硬要耍帥的孩子，掰啦，sweet boy！」語畢拋了個飛吻給棕髮男孩，轉身揚長而去。  
留下滿頭問號的棕髮男孩呆在原地風中凌亂。

※ ※ ※

這當然不是Wade第一次見到這個男孩。  
初次見到他時，Wade恰巧路過一民宅，男孩坐在屋簷上晃著腿，手上捏著筆寫寫畫畫，偶爾皺眉，耳上掛著的黑框眼鏡巧妙襯托出一絲溫潤的書卷氣。  
好青春啊。這是Wade腦中一閃而過的第一個念頭 。  
『What a cute boy！』  
『我敢打賭他的屁股一定很翹，未來肯定是個潛力股，何不趁現在拐來嘗嘗？』  
「嘿，哥才沒那麼禽獸，對這種看起來一副鄰家好男孩的傢伙出手，他爸媽會哭的，我猜他根本都還沒高中畢業？話說你怎麼知道他屁股很翹？」  
第二次見到他時，男孩蹲在一間廢棄的工廠內。  
此時的Wade剛結束了一件艱難的任務，可謂遍體鱗傷、渾身浴血（儘管從他的制服看不出來）。  
Wade脫了面罩露出坑坑窪窪的臉，原本打算找個沒人的地方休息一會等傷口癒合，沒想到在這樣偏僻的場所竟再次碰到了這個可愛男孩。  
「噢，這一定是命運——」正躲在工廠外向內偷窺的Wade簡直開心地想跳起小少女舞步。  
廠內棕髮男孩垂首緊盯某處，順著他的視線望去，是一隻身形稍嫌肥胖的灰色小鳥，有趣的是牠身上的羽毛竟呈現類似心型的圖案。  
小鳥在地上不斷轉來轉去，偶爾抬起圓滾滾的眼看向男孩，但就是沒有張開翅膀飛離。  
「嘿，你為什麼不飛呢？是因為太胖了？還是受傷？還是你其實根本不是鳥？」男孩雙眼呆滯地望著鳥兒喃喃自語。  
鳥兒沒有回應他，只是逕自走來走去，男孩便傻傻地跟在牠身後，畫面猶如母雞帶小雞。  
『管牠是什麼生物，烤來吃不就得了？嘿，老兄，你在那自個兒傻笑什麼？』  
被男孩天真呆蠢的行為觸動到的Wade完全沒有發現自己嘴角正不自覺上揚。  
『天哪，你這樣真噁心，快老實承認你想上他，然後來一發野戰結束這回合怎麼樣？』  
「你們吵死了，別打擾哥難得想文藝一下欣賞美人美景的心情！」說著抬手狠拍自己腦袋。  
此番吵鬧聲響似乎驚動了敏感的男孩，於是男孩停止了動作小心翼翼地往外頭走來。  
然而他撲了個空。  
『嘿老兄，不是說是命運嗎？你現在逃跑的行為和你剛剛說的話可不符啊──』  
「哥只是不希望我們命運的相會是在一座破爛廢棄工廠而已。」  
『少騙了，分明是喜歡上他才畏首畏尾的，怕被他看到你這身血衣和瀰漫全身的血腥味而討厭你嗎？』  
Wade難得沒有回嗆他的腦袋。  
因為他發現自己竟然無法反駁。  
先不論是否喜歡，他確實在意那個男孩，那個看似柔弱書生且天真純淨的男孩。  
最重要的是還有個養眼的翹臀。

※ ※ ※

「搭訕、不搭訕、搭訕、不搭訕、搭訕、不搭訕……」  
粉色的花瓣被無情的外力不斷撕扯。  
『上他、不上他、上他、不上他、上他、不上他……』  
『今天上、明天上、今天上、明天上、今天上、明天上……』  
「啊啊啊你們吵死了別一直干擾哥！」今天的Wade依然被自己的腦袋弄得很煩躁。  
『我們不過是忠實呈現你心裡的渴望罷了。』  
『嘿，你看，那男孩過來了！該不會是想來搭訕？』  
噢，前面忘了說，現在的Wade正蹲在人行道旁，一身紅黑制服，行徑怪異。  
這次當然不是命運的相會了，要是真隨隨便便走在路上都能「恰巧」遇到棕髮男孩，那Wade反而要懷疑根本是自己被跟蹤了。  
不過現在正在執行跟蹤行為的人是他自己。  
自從鎖定了目標之後，Wade時常刻意跑到曾經見過男孩的各個地方蹲點，經歷一番實驗之後，發現男孩似乎總在傍晚時分經過這條街道，於是Wade養成了白天執行完任務後閒著沒事便窩在此處守株待兔的習慣。  
「這位先生。」男孩在距他三步之遙的位置駐足。  
瘋狂跳動的心臟讓Wade懷疑自己簡直快因心悸而亡，但他還是擠出了自認為最陽光帥氣的笑容轉向男孩，「有什麼事嗎這位可愛的──」  
儘管透過面罩看不出對方的表情，男孩依然從他微彎的眼窩中嗅到一絲不懷好意的氣息，不禁輕微顫慄，「……請你不要任意摘採路邊的花好嗎？」  
「……哎呀！原來這裡的花是不能亂摘的嗎？哥都不知道呢！謝謝你提醒了我這位可愛的甜心，請問是否願意讓我請一頓豪華燭光晚餐以表示心中快滿溢而出謝意呢？」  
「……這倒不用了。」  
「嘿，哥剛剛沒注意，現在才發現似乎認識你？哥記得你叫……Andrew是嗎？」  
「噗！現在哪還有人用這麼老套的搭訕方法啊！你真是蠢得有趣！」男孩噗嗤笑了，「叫我Peter吧，我可不記得有遇過像你這樣衣著怪異的傢伙。」  
「Petey，小可愛，真高興認識你，我是Wade Wilson。既然我們互相認識了，何不順便交換手機號碼呢？」  
「請容我拒絕。」Peter不出所料地在開口的那瞬間看見了對方明顯吃鱉的失落表情，儘管心底好笑仍強硬忍住幾欲出柙的笑意，「好了，晚上我還有事呢，先走一步了。」  
「噢，真是太可惜了，哥已經開始忍不住期待下次的見面了！」大力揮手。  
Peter回到獨居的公寓後，寬衣準備洗澡，卻發現襯衫的背面黏著一枚畫有無嘴貓圖案的粉色OK蹦。  
上頭用紅字清晰寫著一串號碼，末尾還塗了個愛心。  
何時黏上的？Peter扶額，會做這種事的大概就是剛剛遇見的那個奇怪傢伙了吧？  
在丟與不丟間來回千萬遍的男孩最終將OK蹦隨手黏在浴室光滑的牆壁上。  
萬一不小心被水沖走就算了吧。  
話說回來，難道他剛剛就這麼黏著如此充滿少女夢幻氣息的東西一路走回家？  
Peter突然感覺自己有些不好了。

※ ※ ※

『老兄，既然都知道那孩子的住處了何不乾脆在他家堵他？』  
『是啊，總比現在這樣好？你瞧，警察都過來趕你了。』  
「這你們就不懂了，這種事要循序漸進，太操之過急可是會嚇到Petey小寶貝的。」  
「我說這位先生！你有聽到嗎？這裡是人行道，你的行為已經影響到行人了，請你立刻離開！」警察的怒吼聲響徹雲霄。  
「哎，這位警察的聲音可真是一點都不好聽，跟我家小寶貝比起來真是差多了。」Wade Wilson大喇喇橫躺在人行道中央我行我素地翹腳哼著小調。  
突然一道朝思暮想的嗓音入耳，「你這傢伙又在做什麼……」  
Wade唰地跳起身，「嘿！Petey小寶貝！哥等了你好久簡直像經歷了地老天荒山盟海誓山無稜江水竭天地合──」  
「閉嘴。」制止了對方那張喋喋不休的嘴，Peter向警察道了歉後轉身面向Wade，「你到底想幹嘛？」  
「沒幹嘛呀！哥就是躺著欣賞一下裙底風光，順便等哥的Petey小可愛。」Wade眉眼下垂一臉無辜。  
「我才不是你的。」  
「遲早會是，不說這個了，你怎麼都沒打電話給哥？」  
「我為什麼要打給你？」  
「哥給了你號碼啊！在你襯衫背後的，難道你沒發現？」  
「……我一回家就把衣服丟洗衣機了。」  
「What？噢不──」  
Peter見他一副崩潰的模樣心底笑得挺歡，但表面上仍故作嚴肅。  
「你把手機給哥，哥現在幫你輸入！」Wade說著作勢要搶他手機，不料卻遭到對方的激烈抗拒。  
「不！」Peter狠瞪，「敢動我手機你就再也別想跟我說話！」  
「Petey好絕情──」Wade大聲哀號，「那至少給我你的號碼嘛──」  
「不行，萬一你整天打來騷擾我會受不了。」  
「哥保證絕對不會──」  
棕髮男孩對Wade的鬼哭神號不予理會，逕自轉身離開，且暗暗鬆了口氣。  
還好手機沒被搶走。  
昨晚對著OK蹦猶疑了許久，最終還是認命般地將那串數字輸入手機，這事萬一被發現絕對會讓那傢伙得意忘形。  
而自己絕對會羞憤而死。

※ ※ ※

此時的Wade正身穿便服坐在一間墨西哥料理的餐廳內。  
他並沒有在等誰，純粹是因為剛解決一件麻煩的任務所以想犒賞自己一頓。  
而下一秒走進店裡的客人讓他覺得自己今天簡直做了人生中最正確的一個決定。  
是Peter小寶貝！  
穿西裝打領帶的Peter身旁還伴隨幾位同樣身著正裝的成年男性。  
奇怪了，Peter一介高中生怎麼會跟這些看上去就像企業菁英的人廝混在一起？  
待他們入座之後，其中一位梳著黑髮油頭的男人對著Peter開口的第一句話讓Wade陷入了一團混亂。  
「Parker總裁，關於這件案子，我認為……」  
後面說了什麼，Wade一個字也沒有聽進去。  
他感覺自己的腦外加全身的癌細胞全揉成了一團，拆解、打散、重組、拆解、打散、重組，無限循環。  
他剛剛叫他Parker總裁？  
看上去如此年輕稚嫩的臉龐，卻是總裁？還是那個知名的帕克工業的總裁？  
聽聞他們對話的內容，Wade更加確定了心中的猜測。  
不是吧？他到底都對一個總裁做了什麼啊！  
憶及過往種種所作所為，Wade有點臉熱，本以為對方是個涉世未深的小高中生才那樣放肆地調戲，雖然得知了事實並不影響他想追求對方的心情，但總覺得心態上被狠狠折了個彎，難以再用一如以往的方式相處。  
長嘆口氣，久違地，這次換Wade無奈扶額了。

※ ※ ※

解決任務的Wade再次來到了那座廢棄工廠。  
這次卻沒遇見使他一見鍾情再見傾心的棕髮男孩Peter Parker。  
換掉浴血的制服改著一身便衣的Wade不經意瞄到了一抹灰色的嬌小身影，上前查看，才發現竟然是那隻羽毛帶有愛心圖案的鳥，深灰的毛色上竟沾染了殷紅的血跡，不斷從受傷處汩汩向外暈開。  
受傷了？  
Wade抬起頭，發現附近有好幾隻形態相似的鳥在外頭盤旋，似乎有幾隻鳥喙上殘留著些許緋紅。  
莫非不是普通的受傷，而是被同類殘害？  
Wade胸口驟然發冷。  
為什麼？難道只是因為外形異於同類，就要遭受如此迫害？  
他自己不也是嗎？被癌細胞佔據的身體，遍及全身的傷痕，駭人的外表，一切招致旁人異樣眼光的元素。  
鳥兒發出低低的鳴泣聲，癱在地上不住掙扎，成功拉回了Wade的注意力。  
無論如何，得先把這傢伙送去治療才行。  
一時之間不知如何是好的Wade用脫下的制服包起小鳥，輕抱懷中，奔向帕克工業的公司總部。  
「不好意思這位先生，您並非這裡的員工。」  
「哥有急事要找Parker先生！」  
「這裡並沒有紀錄您有預約，很抱歉。」  
正當他們吵得熱火朝天，一道冷冷嗓音打斷了兩人的爭執，「在吵什麼？」  
是Peter Parker。  
「Parker總裁，這位先生吵著要找您。」  
Peter看向Wade時眼神表現了些許疑惑，但在看到他手上包覆的小鳥後轉為震驚，「你跟我過來，其他人別跟來。」隨後比了手勢示意對方跟上。  
Peter帶領他進入自己的辦公室，讓他將鳥輕放在桌面，隨即取出醫藥箱替牠止血並處理傷勢，「暫時止血了，待會我會再送去獸醫那裡以確保無虞，謝謝你發現了牠的傷勢還特地送來。」  
「不用謝……」  
「既然警報暫時解除了，我們來談談關於你為何會知道我和這隻鳥有過接觸的事吧，Wade先生？」  
Wade有點驚訝地望向他，腦子不斷倒帶他是否曾不經意洩漏過身分的記憶。  
印象中他每次見Peter時都是穿著制服的啊？  
Peter似乎接收到了他的疑惑，「你真當我眼睛是裝飾用的，認不出你手上那件衣服？還有你的聲音和說話的語氣，雖然不清楚你怎麼會知道我在這裡上班，不過依照你能打探出我每天回家的路線來看，被發現住處或公司倒也不是很意外……你怎麼了？」見對方神情不太自然，Peter出言關切。  
「……不覺得……噁心嗎……」沉沉低喃自Wade口中流出。  
「什麼？」  
「我說你……不覺得我的臉噁心嗎？」  
素來瘋瘋癲癲且行為奇葩的男人此時卻像隻蔫了的狗，黯淡的雙眼折射不出昔日的光彩，使Peter不覺心裡一緊。  
「……Wade，我不在乎你的長相，我只知道你在這隻小鳥苟延殘喘之時對牠伸出了援手，如果沒有你，後果肯定不堪設想。謝謝你，Wade。」

謝謝你，Wade。  
有多久沒聽見這句話了？  
本以為早已塵封冰凍的心，再度滾燙沸騰。  
他第一次發覺，向來不屑一顧的弱小生命竟可以承載如此深沉的重量。  
他第一次由衷地感謝自己，做了一個再正確不過的選擇。

「其實……在我向你搭話之前，曾經在那個廢棄工廠看過你，那時你正在逗那隻鳥，哥覺得那個模樣很可愛、很天真、很傻。那時不敢上前搭訕，因為哥釐不清那樣陌生澎湃的情緒，後來才發覺，哥是喜歡上你了。」  
「你要說我膚淺也無所謂，也或許你根本不把哥看在眼裡，像你這樣聰明、優秀又善良的男孩值得擁有世界上最美好的幸福，哥或許給不起，但我還是要說，我喜歡你，我想和你在一起。」  
「你真是個……不折不扣的笨蛋吶。」Peter愣了一秒後掀唇輕笑，「我可沒有說不接受你哦。」  
聞言Wade的眼睛旋即亮起如兩叢燃燒的火焰，卻在聽見對方的下一句話後驟然熄滅。  
「不過，不是現在。」享受著對方表情的起起落落，Peter心中簡直樂開了花，他傾身向Wade，於他耳邊低語，「嘿，來追求我吧？或許我哪天心情好，會同意跟你交往哦？」  
此話一出，Wade立即來了精神，「這可是你說的，哥絕對很快就把你追到手！」  
「哦，這麼有自信？」  
「那當然，別小看哥！哥出手很快的，器大活好，馬達持久，保證讓你爽到欲仙欲死！」  
「誰在跟你說這個！」二話不說巴頭。  
捂著被攻擊的頭部，Wade感覺自己的心情有如輕快的鳥兒，直衝天際恣意遨遊。  
快淪陷吧，Peter Parker，哥可等不及了呢！

番外一  
一場突如其來的傾盆大雨使兩人匆匆忙忙闖進Peter的獨居公寓。  
「早上明明還很晴朗，這暴雨怎麼說下就下？」  
「自己不帶傘還怪天氣？你全身都溼了，快去洗澡！」  
「哥感覺哥的魅力就連雨天都應該要為我放晴啊──」  
「你又沒吃藥了嗎？快進去！」說著一腳將Wade踹進浴室。  
「親愛的也一起洗嘛──」  
「不用了！」順手帶上門，Peter待淋浴聲響起才放心地拿起毛巾擦拭頭髮。  
這是Wade第一次進入Peter的公寓。  
他後來才知道原來初次見到Peter的那間民宅其實是他梅嬸的家。  
每當Peter說起梅嬸時，臉上盈滿的笑靨總是璀璨得使他移不開視線。  
溫暖如朝暾，柔和如夕照。  
看來為了讓寶貝男孩更認同他，他得努力多和梅嬸打好關係。  
打定主意的Wade結束了沖澡，正打算擦乾身體，卻瞥見了牆壁上附著的一枚OK蹦。  
這不是他之前黏在男孩身上的OK蹦嗎？  
他還記得當初問起時被狠狠打槍了，現在看來似乎另有隱情？  
堅守不住上揚的嘴角，Wade在浴室內朝外大喊，「Petey甜心──哥都不知道原來你這麼想跟哥在浴室打一砲呢──」  
「你這傢伙又在發什麼神經？洗完了就快出來！」  
「Ouch！」一聲慘烈的哀號摻雜碰撞聲從浴室傳出。  
「怎麼了！」  
急忙打開門的Peter才發現自己被耍了，Wade毫髮未損地站在那兒，見Peter一開門便迅速扯住他手臂往內拖進懷中，順勢轉身將門關上，用自己的身體堵住那唯一的出口。  
「都不知道你這麼喜歡哥，喜歡到要把哥的號碼貼浴室？」Wade將唇貼到Peter耳廓，伸舌探入狹窄的耳道來回舔舐，「讓哥猜猜，你總是坐在馬桶上對著哥的號碼，一邊幻想一邊自己來，是嗎？」  
「才沒……嗚！」欲望被挑起的Peter只得咬緊唇阻止呻吟聲的流瀉，「放開我！色鬼！」  
「哥就是色，怎？不喜歡？」  
「……廢話少說，要做快點！」  
「噢，所以你只喜歡哥的武士刀？哥好傷心，原來Petey寶貝看上的只是哥的身體……」  
「你還不是只看上我的外表？」  
「哥才沒那麼膚淺，哥還喜歡你的翹臀——」  
『還有敏感發顫的乳頭。』  
『和緊緻的肛門括約肌。』  
當然，還有不經意流露的善良和勇於面對任何困難的堅毅。  
所以，再多表現一些吧，讓我探觸更深、更真的你。  
Peter Parker，闃黑夜路中指引我的極北之星。  
即便是飛蛾撲火，我也要擁你入懷。  
念想著，Wade將自己的滿腔熱血狠狠埋進戀人的最深處。  
完事後兩人懶懶地躺在床上昏昏欲睡。  
「甜心你睡了嗎？」  
「……」  
「哥好像沒有說過，其實哥第一次見到你的時候還以為你是高中生呢。」  
「……」  
「誰讓你長得那麼鮮嫩，嘿，哥猜你這個樣子去酒吧八成會被當成未成年攔下來？」  
「……閉嘴！」  
「原來你還沒睡啊？沒睡就出個聲嘛——哎，等等，該不會真的被哥猜中了吧？你之前去酒吧被攔下來過？」  
「……你好煩，別打擾我睡覺。」Peter直接背過身蒙住頭不予理會。  
「Petey——理我嘛——長得嫩有什麼關係，哥就喜歡——」  
「吵死了你這吃嫩草的變態！」  
「嗷——」  
「啾啾啾啾啾！」突然一陣鳥叫聲強行打斷了對話。  
「你看小灰都在抗議了！」  
「唔！」  
月光輕瀉入窗，照亮鳥籠內圓潤的淺灰身軀，傷口尚未痊癒的鳥兒也隨著兩人的呼吸聲，安穩闔眸潛入甜美的夢鄉。

番外二  
Peter Parker似乎沒有說過，他其實並不喜歡自己的外表。  
自幼個性害羞內向，外表纖瘦文弱的他也因此時常淪為校園惡霸欺凌的對象。  
這樣的情況卻沒有隨著年齡增長而消退，和同齡人相比更顯稚嫩的相貌反而使他易遭旁人輕視。  
直至今日他仍記得自己大學時期第一次被同學拉去酒吧時，被誤認成高中生而遭到阻攔，旁人出言解釋也無用，無奈他那天身上忘記攜帶證件，最後還特地回家一趟取來對方才勉強放人。  
待他到達時同學們自然早已進入酒吧多時，門內五光十色宛如置身另一個世界，對這樣的場所人生地不熟的Peter自然怯縮了起來，默默踱到吧檯角落喝起悶酒，望著舞台中央暢快扭動的人群，只讓他感到一陣不自在的全身發麻。  
思索著反正同學們根本早已將他拋諸腦後，不如乾脆離開的同時，一道輕快的男性嗓音傳入耳中，「嘿，怎麼不去跳舞？」  
轉頭一看，是名戴著口罩的高大男人，昏暗而凌亂的光線中看不清對方的面容，「我……我覺得我不適合。」  
「哦，怎麼說？」似乎被挑起了興趣，男人在他身旁的空位坐下，手撐著頭望向他。  
Peter Parker也不知道自己怎麼了，素來不會在陌生人面前袒露心聲的他此時竟覺胸口一陣鼓噪，亟欲將心中所有情緒一股腦兒傾倒而出。  
或許正因為對方是毫無關聯的陌生人，或許是因為他主動釋出的疑問，或許有其餘他現在難以釐清的原因。  
這些都不重要。  
「我不喜歡我自己，不管是外表還是內心。我討厭別人總是以貌取人，但我更討厭自己連將心裡真正的想法大聲說出來的勇氣都沒有，我就是個懦夫，只敢躲在角落看著別人歡欣鼓舞，或者咒罵惡人的不是，卻不敢去承受遭人指責或報復的後果……」  
「哦──」男人低吟一聲，視線緩緩自Peter身上轉移，彷彿聚焦於某處，卻又好似沒有固定的焦點，「如果你真的不喜歡現在的自己，何不做點改變？改變或許不一定會更好，但不改變就永遠都會是這樣，也只能是這樣。」  
「至少你還擁有改變的能力，不像我……」最末補上的那句話實在太過細微，輕得讓Peter不禁懷疑對方究竟是否有開口說話。  
然而他還來不及問清，就被原本一起來的同學給喚走了。  
自那以後，他開始嘗試改變。  
不喜歡被誤認太過年輕，就改變髮型，將垂落的髮絲向上梳起。  
不想在學校或職場上被欺侮，就鼓起勇氣爭取，積極力求突破。  
改變一個人的契機可以很簡單，每當他對於未知的挑戰感到惶恐而猶豫不決時，腦中便不由自主浮現出那名酒吧中陌生男人的話語，即便是為了爭一口氣，他也想證明自己辦得到。  
於是他一步步用自己的雙手建立起屬於他的帕克工業。  
然而在感情方面他始終難以得償所願，直到遇見了那個男人──  
那個最初給予他足夠影響力的男人。  
不明原因也難以求證，但直覺卻強烈地告訴他：那名酒吧中的陌生男人大概就是現在身邊他所認定的那個人──他的戀人。

「醒了？」  
Peter Parker睜開眼睛時，最先感受到的是腦袋下方枕著的觸感，呆愣了幾秒才意識到是自家情人Wade Wilson的大腿，雙唇卻不假思索吐出一句毫不相關的疑問，「Wade，你去過酒吧嗎？」  
「嗯？當然，那種地方哥可沒少去……噢，不過自從哥有了Petey寶貝後就沒再去過了，哥保證。」  
「哼……」狐疑地瞥了對方一眼，Peter有點賭氣地狠狠擰了Wade的大腿一把，「你說你第一次注意到我是在廢棄工廠的時候，是嗎？」  
「唔、算是吧。」還是先別告訴他其實只是純粹路過他老家結果就被美色給誘惑了的這件事吧，Wade心想。  
「所以說，你輸了！」  
「啥？」  
Peter笑而不語，享受著對方被自己弄得糊裡糊塗的呆傻表情，嘴角牽起得意且戲謔的彎度。  
而另一方面，隱約察覺到自己被調笑了卻依然認為Peter Parker這樣的反應很可愛的Wade Wilson，覺得自己真的沒救了。  
與Peter Parker的這場感情沙場中，他輸得徹底，仍心甘情願。

「嘿，你說我輸了到底是指什麼？難不成你更早之前就認識哥了？」  
「你說呢？」  
「哥就知道哥果然是魅力四射、尊爵不凡、風度翩翩、人見人愛……」  
「閉嘴！」

END

註：靈感源自Carly Rae Jepsen的Call Me Maybe。


End file.
